


Check Your Station

by Misspixieice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Frontage, Kink, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: Reginto Jackbard is just trying to get through his shift and rounds when he runs in to his favorite Captain. Titus Drautos





	Check Your Station

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! It is I again with another kinktober fic! It’s late, but I had a lot of fun with this! Please excuse and terrible mistakes. I wrote his very fast for my friend and his OC! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Just another day on security duty in the citadel for Reginto Jackbard, don't call him that, just call him Reggie. He made his rounds and checked in where needed, then he spotted his favorite person, Captain Titus Drautos. Pretending that he didn't see the Captain there he knocked shoulders with him and turned quickly.  
“Oh! Captain I didn't see you there! How are you today?” Reggie gives his signature 1000 watt smile.  
“Reginto” Is all Drautos says.  
“Aw come on Capt, you know how much I hate that.” the smile falls and the Captain smirks. He nods to the glaive with him and dismisses them from his side. He turns fully to Reggie giving him his full attention. “Walk with me” and he starts off at a brisk pace. Reggie scrambles and follow Drautos, wondering where they could be going. “This is your route correct?”  
“Yes sir it is, a quiet one at that.” Reggie smiles as not a soul is to be seen in this wing.  
“Quite indeed” Drautos takes a sharp turn and stops abruptly. Reggie runs right into his back and stumbles away.  
“Sorry Cap-” Reggie is cut off as Drautos slams him up against the wall.  
“You’re not sorry at all you cheeky bastard” Drautos growls. Reggie smirks but it falters as he holds back a grumbled moan as he feels Drautos start to grind against him.  
“Drautos...” Reggies hands go to the captains waist squeezing through all the layers. He lets his head fall to the wall behind him and pushes back against Drautos.  
“Now, now, don't be greedy we don't have much time.” Drautos murmurs as he feathers light kisses on to Reggies neck. With each kiss comes a hard grinding from Drautos and he starts to whisper to Reggie. “You are so strong, and so good for me. Your hands feel so good on my skin, you moan so beautifully when I touch you. Watching your muscles shiver and dance then feeling the same with my tongue.”  
“Titus...” Reggie whispers his first name out on a whine. He was so turned on and so hard right now he was likely to burst.  
“I love hearing my name fall from your lips like that, especially when i’ve buried my-” “Titus please don't do this to me” Reggie pleaded.

“I’ve reduced you to begging already? You must be on edge” Drautos trails his hands over Reggies back and down to his ass giving a firm squeeze and moans in to his ear. He pushes off reggie and stands away from him, just as another glavie walked by.  
“Ti- Captain” Reggies clears his throat as he catches the glaive walking by.  
“You’re doing well reggie, come by my office at the end of your shift.” With that Drautos walks off and Reggie lets his head hit the wall again.  
“My shift isn't over for another two hours” he groans, pushing off the wall he finishes this round. His trousers much tighter than when he began.


End file.
